


The Southside Breakfast Club

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, Ian, Mandy, Lip and Karen are all locked in the library in this rendition of John Hughes The Breakfast Club.<br/>Ian and Mickey meet for the first time in detention. Ian is known for being the only gay kid in school, and Mickey as the thug of the south side. Other than the siblings, all the students enter the detention as strangers but leave as odd friends.<br/>Requested by: magnus-benoit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Southside Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> ** - Disclaimer any part of the fic where there is a star listed means that this is a direct quote (or modified quote) from the 1985 John Hughes movie: The Breakfast Club.

_Saturday...March 24, 2013._  
_Lincoln High School, Chicago, Illinois._  
_Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong._ _But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care?_ _You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions._ _You see us us a brain, a slut, a basket case, a fairy and a criminal. Correct?_ _That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning._ _We were brainwashed...**_  
_  
_

Lip and Ian Gallagher walked to school on a fucking Saturday. They had gotten detention again and this was some fucking joke! They hadn't even done anything, not really. This was bullshit! Going to school on the weekend? Who's idea of torture was this? Lip and Ian needed to make money for their family and the weekend was the only time they had to do it. 

They walked in, nodding their heads slightly to the janitor as they walked in the school. They made there way to the library as the fucking detention notice had instructed and they sat down. Ian looked around and noticed a few other students already sitting. Ian only knew them by name, and reputation. Mickey and Mandy Milkovich sat together. Mickey was the criminal of the school, he was constantly blowing off class and making fights with other kids. Ian was not surprised  **at all** that Mickey was here.

Mandy on the other hand, she was an odd girl, she was quiet, dressed all in black and she never said a word in class. She skipped almost as many classes as her brother, but she usually just sat by her locker and scribbled in a little book she carried around with her. Ian didn't really know anything about her, just that many of the other kids in school call her "Mad Manic Mandy." They would snicker if she walked past them in the hallways, and whisper behind her back, constantly. But she had avenged herself, several of the mean girls were forced to drop out of school due to the sever burns all over their bodies.

In the back corner, was Karen Jackson. Ian only knew what he had heard, she was a slut. She slept around with half the school and often with more than one at a time. Because Ian was the only openly gay boy in the school, he figured he was probably the only boy she hadn't slept with. Ian couldn't know for sure, but he figured she'd even blown Lip once at a party. Ian respected that people had a right to be openly sexual with as many people as possible, but...he still couldn't shake the feeling of 'gross' out of his head. She had even managed to sleep her way onto the prom committee so now the theme was "devils & angels," a theme that even a 16 year old gay kid knew was too slutty for high school.

The principal, Mr. Vernon walked determined into the room. He spoke loudly and looked around the room with his familiar disdain, "Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..."**

Ian raised his hand, " Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think we belong in here..."** He said gesturing to him and Lip. Across the room Mickey rolled his eyes and coughed "bitch" into his hand. 

Mr. Vernon continued without pause, as if he didn't hear either Ian or Mickey, as if neither of them existed, "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four  
minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats. and you will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay--of no less than a thousand words--describing to me who you think you are. And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Milkovich?"**

Mickey groaned aloud. "Crystal"** Mickey sneered, "Fucking ass-wipe." He muttered under his breath. 

"Any questions?" 

"Yeah does Steve Harvey know you raid his fucking wardrobe?"** Mickey asked.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Milkovich, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Mr. Vernon mimicked horns with his first and fourth finger and pointed them at Mickey in the most cliche way 

Mickey flipped him off as soon as he turned around. The five students watched as Mr. Vernon walked out the door, leaving the door wide open behind him. "And this door stays open!" He yelled even as he exited the room.

Mickey rolled his eyes, Mr. Vernon was the biggest ass wipe in school. Mickey could not spend, eight hours in this shit show, and normally he would have left. However, there was something in him that wanted to stay. The only thing better than ditching, was fucking with Vernon. "What do you say we close that door?"**Mickey asked with a small sly grin. 

Ian looked at the young thug, with a curious interest. The Gallaghers did like to party, and they knew how to do it right. "We're not allowed," He heard himself say. Ian may love parties, but he could not spend another weekend here, he was too busy. He worked at the Kash & Grab, he had ROTC training. He did not have time for this shit. Ian was willing to do his time and just fucking get out.

"So fucking what?" Mickey said not missing a beat as he walked towards the large library door. 

"So there are four other people in here, not just you!" Lip answered.

"Oh did you learn how to count in Advanced Physics, Egghead?" 

"You know," Lip said nonchalantly, " ...you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."** Mickey looked away for a second, he gritted his teeth and tried to force the painful words to wash away. However, the words resonated in his head and wouldn't fucking leave.

Mandy stood up facing off against Lip "Fuck you asshole! Who are you to talk to my brother that way?! You don't know him. Back the fuck off!"

"C'mon Mandy!" Lip said aggravated, although a little intimidated, he had heard that Mandy was a basket case and could lose control at any second, "He's gonna get us all in more trouble, why are you sticking up for him?!"

"He's family"

While Mandy was defending him, Mickey stood on a chair and slipped the large metal screw out of the door. The door slammed closed and Mickey raced back to his seat, expectantly watching the door for Vernon. 

From inside the classroom they heard a loud exclamation, "God damnit!" Suddenly the door opens, and Mr. Vernon storms in "Why is that door closed?" He yelled, glaring straight at Mickey.**

The thug shrugged with the faux innocence of a dog with barbecue sauce on his chin, "How the fuck should we know?"**

Vernon turned to the rest of the students, "Why?"**

Ian shrugged too, "We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to..."**

Mr Vernon, was red as a ham and looked ready to blow, "Who closed that door?"**

Mickey looked unflinchingly at the principal, "I think a screw fell out of it..screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place."**

Ian piped in, "Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?"**

 "Watch it, young man." Then Vernon turned to Mickey spitting his words like bullets, "You're not fooling anybody, Milkovich! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!"** 

As Vernon turned to leave, Mickey said under his breath "Suck my dick."

Vernon spun in his tracks and turns to face Mickey again. "What was that?"

Mickey enunciated the words as if he were presenting them on stage, "I said suck my big hairy dick!"

Vernon glares at him, his face turning red with frustration, he gives Mickey detention for the foreseeable future. Then as he comes up close to him and whispers his 'words of wisdom', "You know something, Milkovich? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon smiles pleased with himself like a pompous peacock spreading his bullshit like feathers "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" Vernon slammed the door behind him, leaving the library as silent as the books within it. 

They took a moment to get themselves adjusted. The screw had "fallen out" of the door, and the students were safely tucked away in their small private sanctuary within the school. Ian had begun doing pullups on the stairway while Lip spotted him, and counted for him. Mickey glanced over and couldn't help but admire the boy's long wiry muscles. He could see the toning from beneath Gallagher's tank top and couldn't help but be engrossed in the tension of the muscles as he did his reps.

Beside him Mandy was drawing again, she sketched a beautiful cabin in the woods, with a little winding road and a small stone bridge.Mandy loved to imagine possible homes for her, far away from the abusive Milkovich clan. She had a vivid imagination and could see herself anywhere in the world. All it took for her to close her eyes, and she could escape within her imagination into a beautiful, safe place. In the worst of times, this was her escape, her freedom, was her imagination. People thought she was weird sure. They thought she was nuts the weird Milkovich girl with no friends from the fucked up family. She understood why they talked about her the way they did. They couldn't see within her mind, they thought it was a murky pool of nonsense, when it really was an ocean of life and beauty.

Karen sat in the back, looking around at the other students in the room. She was thinking about sex again. She always thought about it. Every time she turned around she saw a hot guy. People said hateful things to Karen all the time, But she never gave a rat's ass. She knew who she was, she knew who she wanted to be, or at least she thought so. 

 "Hey Jackson?" Lip says approaching Karen, "You grounded tonight?"**

"Well, my Dad says I'm grounded, but my mom probably won't hold it against me if I want to go. " Karen says smoothly. "Why do you ask?"

"Party at the Gallagher house," Lip said grinning, "Can you come?"

Karen sighs heavily, "Maybe, I mean their probably just using me in their fucked up fight anyway, my dad wants me to be this perfect fucking angel and my mom just wants me to be as cautious as she is. They push their fucking ideals on me like I'm not a human being, it's like one day it'll just end. Divorce!"

Lip turned to her, "If you had to pick between your mom and your dad, who would you pick?"**

"Huh?"

"Like if you had to choose." 

"Neither, my mom treats me like I'm still six years old, and my dad called me a 'whore." Karen answered shrugging. "They don't care about me at all."

"HA!" **

They all turn to where Mandy sitting, she glares back at them, her dark eyes staring daggers into their skin.

"Shut up!" Karen yelled back, her face flushed red in a mixture of angry heat and embarrassment.**

"You're feeling sorry for yourself." Lip explained.**

"Yeah so, If I don't no one else will." Karen replied hotly, she stood by her statement. These assholes had no idea what it was like to live with a mother who wouldn't leave the house, and a father who either ignored her, or screamed at her.**

"What about you Gallagher?" Mickey asked turning to Lip, "You like your parents?"**

"Well if I say yes, I'm a fucking moron right?"

"You're already a fucking moron," Mickey said advancing in on Lip, "but if you say you get along with your parents then you're a liar too."

Lip glanced at Ian for a moment, and Ian shrugged and piped in "Of course we don't like our parents, their pieces of shit."

Mickey looked at him a dark look, and glanced over at Mandy who met his gaze steadily. He said nothing but all he could think about was Terry. His father beating on him and his brothers since they could barely walk. Stumbling drunk into his little sister's room, before she had even gotten her first bra. They had  **NO IDEA** what a truly shitty parent was,  **NO IDEA** what a true asshole was. 

Ian couldn't help but look at Mickey, he could see a look of pain flash over his face. Like a flash of light it was gone and he wore his usual mask of intimidation. "Well you poor fucking princesses," Mickey said rolling his eyes, he took a joint from his pocket and slipped it between his teeth.

"Hey!" Lip said loudly, "You can't just blaze up in here."

Mickey just flipped him off, "Watch me bitch."

"You have any more?" Ian asked curiously. Lip rolled his eyes to his brother. Ian may be a training to be a soldier, so he usually stayed away from hard drugs, but weed...weed he could handle.

"Well Milkovich, you better share or you may just get seven more detentions." Lip said.

Mickey pointed his third finger to the floor, "Hey, can you hear that college? Want me to turn it up?" He turned up his hand flipping Lip off for the second time in ten minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, but the fact is we're all here together." Ian said, "It's just not fair to hog all the weed to yourself. We're going to be here a while. It's no fun to get high alone." Ian gave a little wink to Mickey.

Mickey hated that his heart skipped a beat when the redhead winked at him. "Yeah yeah Cherry." Mickey said rolling his eyes, but he still passed him the smoking joint, "Blaze up bitch!"

Lip looked at the Mandy and Karen, "You girls have any objection to this?"

Karen hopped forward to Ian, "Yeah, quit hogging it." Mandy came forward too, taking a long drag silently. As the smoke filled her nose, she could feel her brain lull in to a meditative calm. 

Soon, they were all sitting in a goddamn circle and Mickey expected next they would be holding hands and singing Kumbaya. Still, it was kind of hilarious watching everyone reach these weird stages of high. 

"You know what I did to get in here?" Lip asked the group as he took a long inhale, on the Mickey's sixth and final joint. Ian knew, but he stayed quiet and let his brother tell his story, "You know how I'm part of the robotics club at school, well there's this other school that kicks our bot's ass every year. So this year I stole their machine and I brought it back here and before raiding it for parts I tore it apart piece by piece and set it on fire." Lip smiled slightly, "That is until my robotics instructor came in. He screamed at me for about a million years, saying that if I kept pulling this crap I'd never make it to college."

Lip sighed and paused before his next hit, "Maybe I don't even want to go to college."

Mandy looked at Lip for a minute. It was the first time she felt she could really see him. She saw the way the south side haunted him was the same way it haunted her. That where they came from stood in the way from them ever getting out. 

Karen looked down at the floor, as she too was passed the torch. She took put it between her lips and breathed in the glorious scent of the weed. She could feel it clearing her mind. "I, uh, I'm here 'cause I blew Mr. Mac in the broom closet." She snickered, "He screamed so loud when he came that Mr. Vernon heard and walked in on us, just as he was pulling up his pants. 

They all looked at her and burst out laughing, "Fuck!" Lip exclaimed, "What was he like."

Karen thought about it, "Bigger than Mr. Morgan, smaller than Mr. Yang."

"Mr. Yang?" Mandy asked shocked.

"Oh yeah," Karen said nodding, "He is huge! Nearly split me in half!"

"You're fucking bizarre." Mickey said shaking his head.

"What's bizarre?" Ian asked turning to him, "I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."**

Mickey looked at Ian for a moment, contemplating his words. He couldn't help but be attracted to this kid. The closeted Milkovich had never revealed who he was. Not to anyone. With his father, he was scared shitless. He was constantly afraid of following on his instincts, his desires. So he hid them away to a dark place inside himself. Hid it far below his surface. Even though Ian had a body that drove him crazy, and he  _was_ the only openly gay guy South of York Rd. However, that was why Mickey felt like he had to be even more careful around him. No one had better gaydar than gay guys. If Ian even detected that he was slightly interested...well if he rejected him Mickey would be horrified, but if he accepted him, Mickey would be scared shitless. "What about you Gallafag? what can you do that's _bizarre_?"

Ian winced at the name, but he blew it off and replied evenly, "Well.. I can make pancakes."

Mickey looked at him dryly.

Lip nudged him, "You can do better than that, show them that thing you learned in ROTC camp."

Ian blushed, "NO! I can't do that here!"

Mandy's eyes widened in bright curiosity. "What is it?!"

Karen rolled her eyes, "I just told you I slept with three of our _teachers,_ the time for discretion is over."

Ian looked at Mickey, "Show us what you got Gallagher."

Ian nodded, "Okay," He sighed. Ian heaved a long shaky breath. He looked around the room, and as Karen passed him the joint he put it to his lips inhaling deeply. Mickey watched Ian's pink lips as he blew a smoke ring. He then blew another ring which miraculously flew through the first. Mickey watched, enchanted by this strange boy. All Mickey had known about Ian was that he was the only queer kid in the school. But now...Mickey was confused, he couldn't peg him. One second, Ian seemed like some skinny preppy kid, the next he was smoking weed like he had done it since birth. Mickey had never met someone like Ian, he watched as Ian blew rings, as the others exclaimed, applauded and laughed. Mickey watched Ian's face, watched his cheeks with each blow, watched his thin pink lips. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Ian couldn't help but notice Mickey was staring at him. He knew that he was showing his "bizarre skills," so everyone was looking at him. However, the other students had their eyes on him, but they would tear their eyes away and talk to each other, Ian could tell even though they were looking they didn't care. They watched but they didn't see him. But for whatever reason the Milkovich boy was watching him, invested. Mickey wasn't blinking. Ian blushed, it was making him self-concsious. He passed the cigarette and waited for Mickey's eyes to leave him. Only they never did. Ian returned his gaze steadily, looking at Mickey. Ian admired his tattooed knuckles, his fine soft facial features. He looked at his long dark lashes and the way his dark hair shone. Suddenly, Mickey looked away so quickly it was if someone had smacked him. Now he looked everywhere except for at Ian. Ian didn't understand, or maybe he just didn't want to. 

"Wow, that was really great Ian, my image of you is totally blown"** Mickey said sarcastically, trying desperately to get the image of Ian's lips out of his head.

"Don't be a such fucking dick." Lip said.

Mickey turned angrily to him, "Why do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Mickey glared at Lip so forcefully that he thought for a moment tears would spring to his eyes. 

Ian looked at him thoughtfully, "What's it going to be like on Monday?"**

They all faced Ian for a moment, "The fuck are you talking about?"

"I was just wondering, what gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?"**

"No your not wrong," Mandy said smiling softly.

"So what happens?" Ian asked. **

"You mean are we still friends on Monday?" Karen asked "I don't think so."**

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Lip asked her, the rest of them were all staring daggers at Karen. 

Karen looked around the room in disbelief, “You’re all such hypocrites!!” She turned to Lip, “If Mickey and Mandy Milkovich just came up to you when you were with your friends, what would you do? You would say ‘Hi,’ and then probably say a classic ‘Milkovich joke’ so your friends knew you didn’t really like them.”

"You are a bitch!"** Mandy said, gritting her teeth. 

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"

"No," Mandy said shaking her head, "You're a bitch because you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!"

Lip and Ian were nodding along. Ian looked at each of them in the eye, "I just want you guys to know that I would never do that to you, to any of you." He looked at Mickey for a second longer than the rest of them, "Because I think that's just a really shitty thing for you to do."

Mandy nodded in agreement, "Me too." 

“Well yeah you wouldn’t do that Ian, your friends look up to us.” Karen said confidently.

Ian gazed at her in utter shock and disbelief. How could she be so stupid and self-centred. “You’re so conceited Karen.”**

Ian couldn’t believe that Karen could have that much self-confidence, even after she had slept with the whole school. It was like making her apart of the prom court also made her a fucking queen of the world. Center of her own fucking universe. “You want to know why I’m here?”

“Ian don’t,” Lip started

“Do you?” Ian asked, tears stinging his eyes, he covered his face because he couldn’t bear for anyone, especially Mickey to see him cry. “I’m the only openly gay kid in this school. The ONLY one, you don’t think that’s hard? You think I don’t here what people whisper ‘fag’ as I pass them in the halls. You think I enjoy faking a smile or a laugh when someone makes a gay joke. You think I don’t want to scream at them or burn their hair?” He said gesturing at Mandy, “I couldn’t handle it, that's why the found the gun in my locker.” 

For a minute Mickey didn’t understand he had guns in his locker loads of times and it took him a moment looking at Ian’s face. He had to only see Ian’s shame that he understood. “You tried to kill yourself.” Mickey whispered, his voice rough but there was a stream of concern in his ocean blue eyes.

Ian turned to him snapping his head, “Yeah well, I didn’t do it did I?” 

Lip wrapped his arms around his brother. He held his little brother in his arms for a moment. Lip too, had to bite his tongue because he was worried he would cry. He loved his brother so much, and couldn’t imagine a world where Ian didn’t exist.

Mickey made a mental note to beat the crap out of anyone who said anything about Ian. He didn't quite understand why he cared so much. He didn't want to think about it too much. It was silent for a few awkward moments.

Lip was still holding Ian, when Mandy interrupted the silence. "You know what I did to get in here?" They turned to her and when no one answered she continued quickly, "Nothing," she said giving everyone a smile, "I just didn't have anything better to do." Ian was the first to smile, and Mandy and him looked at each other. Ian knew that no matter what happened, on Monday he and Mandy would be friends.

Karen too, wanted to ease the tension. She looked over at Mandy. "You know, you'd look a lot prettier without all that black shit on your eyes"** 

Mandy flipped her off, "Fuck you! I like this black shit."

Karen rolled her eyes and stood up, "C'mon." She said gesturing to Mandy. 

Mandy and Mickey exchanged confused,  _What the fuck?_ expressions. But after a moment, Mandy stood up too. She checked her pocket to ensure her switchblade was in place (in case things got messy), and followed Karen out of the room. 

It was just the three boys in the circle now, two Gallaghers and a Milkovich. Lip got up first, a circle of three just seemed a little too personal. He left to go see if the library had any books on robotics. Lip still wanted to beat Washington's team. He wandered off into the aisles of books, leaving his younger brother with Mickey. 

Mickey and Ian finished off what was left of the joint and threw it off. 

"So," Ian asked looking at Mickey curiously, "Are you a virgin Mickey."

"Fuck off!" 

Ian grinned, he stared at Mickey for a moment. He noticed his blush, and couldn't help but wonder about why Mickey couldn't look him in the eye. "Ever been with a dude?"

Mickey's heart was racing, his only reply was to flip him off.

Ian shrugged, "Okay, I was just asking."

"You give up that easily Gallagher?"

Mickey had no idea how those words had managed to escape his mouth. He tried desperately to take them back. But it was too late, Ian had heard him and Mickey awaited his reaction. To Mickey's horny relief, Ian grinned widely. 

Ian pulled Mickey into the librarian's office. It was a small room, almost the size of the utility closet. They pulled desperately at each other's clothes. They were both hard within seconds, and sweating as Ian pressed Mickey against the desk. Mickey made sounds that he had never heard before. He was practically whimpering as Ian slowly pressed himself into him. Mickey had no idea it could feel this good. At this moment, Mickey forgot about his sister, the principal, Terry. Mickey could only think about Ian and the wonderful sensations that he could make him feel. 

Finally Ian groaned loudly cumming quickly, and Mickey closed his eyes and sucked in his breath as Ian pulled away from him. Mickey was surprised when Ian began kneeling in front of him. "The fuck are you-"

"Ever been blown off by a dude?" Ian interrupted. Before Mickey could answer, Ian's warm mouth was wrapped around his still-hard cock. Now Mickey grasped onto Ian's red hair to keep him balanced as he experienced the greatest orgasm of his lifetime. He sprayed his seed inside Ian's mouth, and he just swallowed.

 

Ian reached forward to kiss Mickey, but Mickey had had enough firsts for one day. "Kiss me and I'll rip your fucking throat out." He said leaning away. However, there was one thing he knew for sure, whatever the fuck they were, on Monday they would be doing this again. 

They left the office and Ian thrust his fist into the air victoriously. "Take your hand down, you moron." Mickey growled, but a part of him wanted to throw his arm in the air too.

That was when, Mickey saw Mandy. She was wearing a pink fucking shirt, and her raccoon eyes were gone. "What the fuck happened to you?" Mickey asked stunned.

"None of your fucking business." Mandy countered, her arms crossed defensively.

Lip, on the other hand, seemed to like her new look. Karen looked between Mandy and Lip and smiled triumphantly. Karen knew she could never handle someone like Lip, he was the relationship type, and Karen on the other hand...was not. 

The final bell rang. Mr. Vernon came in to release the teens and they left quickly. Mickey and Ian sharing one last longing look at each other as they left the room. "Don't you forget about me" Ian mouthed to him as he left the room. 

Somehow Lip had finished Vernon's essay and laid it onto the desk, it wasn't quite a thousand words, but it was fucking close enough. 

 _Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong._ _But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care?_ _You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions._  
_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, a basket case, a slut, a fairy and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the South-Side Breakfast Club._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** - Disclaimer any part of the fic where there is a star listed means that this is a direct quote (or modified quote) from the 1985 John Hughes movie: The Breakfast Club.


End file.
